Attraction
by Sabrajay
Summary: An attraction that is never supposed to be allowed... KaixRei.
1. Attraction

Yes, he was attracted.

But what person could resist the temptation?

Not him.

The raven haired beauty knew he was at least a little attractive, but compared to whom he and his boss were escorting, he didn't stand a chance.

He had to be careful, choose his words carefully, and try to make his obvious attraction not so obvious.

But he knew. With unruly, yet probably silky two-toned hair, and form fitting clothes, this man _knew_ he was attractive. And he had style.

Rei glanced at the man's clothes – black singlet top with fishnet over the top, allowing some skin to be seen where his singlet had ridden up slightly, black baggy pants with a black belt, army lace-up boots; black, three earrings – a small 'x', and two small navy studs, all in platinum. To top it off, he had a large black triangle on each cheek, accompanied by a smaller one underneath them, a black choker on, with an emblem of a phoenix on the front and black fingerless gloves. Yes, Kai Hiwatari had style.

"I'm going to get some tea. Does anybody want anything?" Rei asked, hoping they would say no.

"Black, two sugars. Hurry up." Snapped his boss. Rei nodded.

"Could I get a water if it's not too much trouble, Mr. Kon?" A silky Russian voice punctuated the air. The bluenette glanced at the water fountain off to the side. He had that look in his eyes, the one that said, 'It's not too much trouble, is it?' Rei just gave a weak smile and nodded.

If anyone realized that Rei was obviously attracted to this man, they didn't say so.

Rei returned to where they were sitting in the air terminal, handing the coffee to his boss and the water to Hiwatari Kai. His boss just harrumphed at him, and Kai gave an easy smile… or a smirk, whatever. Rei just sipped at his tea hoping they would think the heat radiating off his cheeks was just the warmth from the tea. Unbeknownst to him, Kai knew otherwise.

_Flight 108, Virgin Airlines, landing in five minutes. Passengers, please make your way to the loading zone now._

Rei gave an uneasy wince. Yet again, a silky Russian accent punctuated the air. "Is something wrong, Mr. Kon?" Rei looked up and yet again gave a weak smile.

"I'm just not too comfortable taking off, that's all. Once I'm up in the air I'll be fine." Kai nodded, and Rei looked down at his tea. Suddenly, he felt something brush up against his leg. Giving a surprised squeak, he glanced underneath the table to find a black gloved hand finding it's way up his shin. With absolute shock he looked up Kai, to find the bluenette acting totally oblivious, reading the magazine that was lying there. Rei was about to protest when the Russian gave a gentle squeeze to the area just above his knee. Rei fought the urge to let out another squeak, and could tell he was blushing.

Yet Kai Hiwatari just continued reading his magazine, looking vaguely interested in the sports section.

Rei wanted to snap at him in protest, but found that yet again he couldn't, as a gloved hand slid down to his inner thigh. He glanced up at oblivious looking Kai, and then worriedly to his boss. His boss didn't seem to have noticed; as he was too busy muttering and cursing under his breath about something like 'two sugars my ass… piece of crap…' and so on and so forth. With another tiny squeak he focused his eyes determinedly on his tea in front of him, as a black, gloved hand squeezed his inner thigh, massaging the already warm clothed flesh. Rei fought the urge to let out small moans as Kai Hiwatari came closer and closer to his crotch… and fought the urge to let out a whimper as his hand lecherously groped our poor Rei.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Rei jerked his body back from the gloved hand, to find his boss packing up. Whilst he wasn't looking Kai leaned over to Rei, his voice a husky, yet seductive whisper. "I hope you have a better flight now, Mr. Kon." And let his lips brush past Rei's ear and the corner of his mouth before standing as Rei's boss did. Rei tried to regain his composure as he stood and gathered his bags, watching as Kai was led away, handcuffed to his boss. A smirk was thrown back over his shoulder at Rei, and Rei looked down at the ground as he followed along quietly. Yes, Kai Hiwatari was the most wanted criminal in Tokyo, a bad boy. Kai Hiwatari, bad boy. A bad boy, who had style.

It looked like Rei's flight _would_ be enjoyable.


	2. Attraction II

_Hi, all... I return bearing a gift?_

_I know it has been a while, and I apolgize for this. u_u I hope this in some small way makes up for my absence/lack of updates. Please see my A/N's below!_

**_Disclaimer: . . . . _Fan_fiction. Beyblade is not R, thus it is not mine._**

* * *

Rei kept warily glancing at the sleeping bluenette in the seat next to him. Why did the rookie get to babysit the prisoner? Checking his watch, he sighed, knowing there was still an hour or so to go before the plane landed. He craned his neck to see his boss snoozing, magazine strewn across his stomach.

He found himself getting curiouser and curiouser about the man who had been so lecherous only hours ago. How could a man who was about to be thrown into jail for the rest of his life be so... so arrogant? So lecherous? Just because he was nervous didn't give Hiwatari the right to invade his personal space like that, even -if- he had sensed an attraction... had he? Rei frowned and rubbed his temple. He felt nervous that such a man was uncuffed beside him.

"What's wrong, Rookie?" The young officer's eyes snapped to the Russian's, amusement evident more than anything else. "You look a bit nervous..."

"I'm fine, thankyou." Rei snapped. What the hell was he supposed to say to him? The Russian stretched slowly, pants hanging low and shirt riding up slightly. The Chinese man couldn't help but chance a look, embarrassed. Kai pretended not to notice.

"You know, curiousity killed the cat." Rei blushed.

"I didn't really get to read your entire file, to be honest."

"Ah, you're curious about the mind of this killer?"

"I... suppose, yes." Rei couldn't help himself. Every gruesome detail about every murder, all the psychological assumptions, and no-one had been able to pinpoint this man for over a year. And here he was, sitting beside Rei, his psyche unchallenged. Just the thought of how psychotic and dangerous the man sitting so casually next to him was sent a tingle through his spine.

"I kill without shame or regret, Kon. I do it because I enjoy it. Not for revenge, although sometimes it heightens the thrill. I just love blood. You have to admit, crimson is a nice colour. I think it would look very good on you, actually." The bluenette let his lips curve into a smirk. "I can't help it if the thought of dominating someone, putting a blade to their skin and tasting their fluids - and I do mean most bodily fluids - gets me hard. Have you ever heard of Nysos, Rookie?"

Rei swallowed and shook his head. This was wrong, all wrong. He shouldn't be having this conversation. He shouldn't feel a _tingle_ at this conversation.

"Nysos is the god of Blood, Semen and Wine. Like any other God, I suppose, but at least he doesn't make you weak. I'm partial to Vodka myself, though. You don't look like a vodka man; you'd probably be... tequila?" Kai shifted in his seat. "Shit, these things are uncomfortable."

The younger sat stiffly in his chair, not knowing what to say. The thought of pale, smirking lips latching onto his skin left him feeling a tad uncomfortable himself.

_**~*_*.'.*_*~**_

Kai glanced over him, taking in his posture and facial expression with a hint of satisfaction. In one simple motion he slipped a hand into Rei's seat and squeezed his inner-thigh.

Oh yes, the way the Rookie's eyes fluttered shut made Kai's pulse race. He wanted to be part of this game. Except there was nowhere for this kitten to run, and in the end, he would be forced to give up chase. But that was a while off yet.

"Please, take your hand off of me."

"Why, Rookie? I can see how hard you're fighting against me, but you won't win. I never lose my own games."

"You lost this one, you're going to jail. You're lucky it's only for life."

"I never started this game; it was just something I fell into. Besides, nearly every person I had offered their bodies to me. They wanted me to make them bleed Rei, they wanted me to make them scream, humiliate and shame them. I only obliged."

The rookie gave him a filthy look, which only enticed him further. Probably because he had used his name, making this conversation a little intimate. He didn't even realize what his resistance was doing. "You're disgusting." Kai just massaged his inner thigh.

"Am I? Am I really so repulsive that your body has to tell you otherwise?" He leant across, gripping the back of Rei's neck with his free hand and licked the outer shell of his ear. "I think you're terrified because you _know_ you'd enjoy being under me, writhing, _begging_ me to do whatever I wanted to you. I'd make you scream my name; I'd fuck you every way possible. I can tell you're flexible. You'd be naked, vulnerable, and you'd love me taking advantage of that vulnerability any chance I got. Am I right? Do you feel more repulsed now, knowing I know what you want?"

Rei swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Is that what he wanted, was he that transparent? The burning in his loins was only increasing, the thought of this dangerous man dominating him in every way. Why did it have to be such a long flight?!

"Now you're going to get up and go to the bathroom, Rookie." Kai rubbed the back of Rei's neck almost intimately. "I'm going to join you soon after, and I'll decide what to do with you there. And trust me, that won't be the end of the game." He let go of the rookie's neck then, leaning back casually. "You have a minute before I will make it known to Mr. Commanding Officer how much you love the idea of me, Kon. I wonder how well that will go down once you return to HQ."

Panic streaked through the officer's eyes, and once Kai gave him a dark look he awkwardly got up, walking towards the front of the plane. The ball was in his court now.

**_~*_*.'.*_*~_**

Kai entered one of the small stall-like bathrooms, satisfied to see the Chinese man's head whip around in fright. He slid the door shut behind him, inwardly pleased when it clicked, locking automatically. Rookie looked like he was about to be sick.

"Please, you don't have to do this..."

He moved forward, pressing the other against the sink's counter. Satisfaction turned into a wide smirk upon feeling the smaller man's erection, the heat radiating of him. "Oh, but I do. You're hard Rookie, you can't deny that. And I've already thought too much of exploring this sun-kissed skin of yours..." He gripped the raven hair roughly, smiling at the whimper it caused. "Now, undress."

Golden eyes widened. "What?" The Russian pulled his hair in a painfully tight grip and pressed flush against him, loving the way their clothed erections were forced against each other.

"I said, _undress_. Don't make me say it again, Kon." Rei swallowed and awkwardly began unbuttoning his shirt. Kai stepped back and watched. He stayed silent the entire time, that dark stare never leaving Rei's deft fingers, shedding everything except for a pair of grey briefs. "On your knees." After he took a menacing step forward, the younger dropped to his knees.

"Please, Kai..." The way Rei's eyes were moistening did nothing to quell his own moistening, though of a different kind.

"I told you you'd be begging, didn't I?" In a simple movement he undid his belt and unzipped his fly, leaving the assumption hanging in an air of fear and sick thrills.

"I've never..."

"You'll learn." He gripped raven hair once again, forcing the Chinese's face so close to his erection that his breath sent a tremor through Kai's spine. It was only after a moment's hesitation, and a helpful twist of the hair, that he felt himself being taken into that warm, wet mouth.

And oh, what a mouth.

What seemed like an awkward few minutes became bearable as the younger improved. Was he actually trying to please him? Kai smirked at the thought, free hand moving to steady himself on the counter, his grip on Rei's hair never relenting. The gag reflex came into play a few times, but he'd be damned if he was going to let that mouth stop. And when he came, the younger was caught by surprise and choked, coughing and spluttering as he had to pull away. What an unfortunate gesture, now there was cum on his face as well as Kai's pants. Kai frowned.

"Look at the mess you made. Chinese whores don't even make this much." Rei could only whimper, not willing to face him. He wiped at his face, trying to clean Kai off of him, but the Russian wouldn't have that. Kai gripped his hair and pulled him up, turning him to face the mirror and pressing flush against him from behind. "Look at yourself, Kon. That's me all over you, and you enjoy it. You enjoy the _taste_ of me, and that mouth of yours loved it. But because you made such a mess, I guess I'm going to have to punish you."

Kai reached around, gloved hand roughly fondling him through his briefs. The Chinese man let out a small sob as he realized Kai was still hard, tears leaking down his face openly. Was this what humility was? He couldn't fight back; his body just wasn't letting him. Was it because of fear, or excitement? Another sob ensued as the briefs were pulled down; the stuffy air no comfort to his own hard-on.

"Well, Kon. Look who's the Stereotype Asian, hm? Now, there should be something in here... ah, moisturizer." The younger man had his head hung low, not wanting to look at either of them. Kai casually dipped his fingers into the bottle, one hand still gripping Rei's hair, and then began preparing the officer. More sobs came, and were quietened with a sharp tug of the hair. Why was he making so much noise? It wasn't as if this was the worst to come yet, he still had to actually fuck him, and then leave his mark. For which he'd need some sort of tool, perhaps there'd be a pair of medical scissors? Unlikely, being on a plane and all... him probably should have thought of that beforehand.

Once he was satisfied that Rei had been prepared enough - he could at least give him that courtesy - he removed his fingers. Rei let out a shuddered breath, and Kai replaced said fingers with his own member, not bothering to give any warning. He could feel the cry coming on, and immediately slapped a hand over the younger's mouth, near suffocating him so he would be quite. Rei quietly wailed, the tears still streaking down his cheeks. He was upset because he was probably a virgin, Kai suspected. It was his own fault, if he hadn't made such a mess he wouldn't have to fuck him raw. An action like that was not without its consequences.

It was like euphoria of sorts, and he felt a bit like an incubus. Feeding off the Rookie's fear, his turmoil, his pain, in time with that tight, tight ass... he almost felt light-headed. In the heat of the moment he bit into a tan shoulder, ignoring the cry. He licked at the trail of blood, feeling waves of all new excitement rush through him. The hand on Rei's mouth moved down to grip his hip, forcing them to move in time against each other. At least he'd gotten this last chance before the plane landed, to take advantage of those beautiful lips, to taste that salty skin and coppery blood on his own tongue. He grunted as he felt himself nearing, thrusts becoming deeper and rougher. Perhaps he would be lucky, and the younger would bleed. Maybe he would even get hard again; the raven-haired man was just such a good fuck. Such a nice, tight ass.

**_~*_*.'.*_*~_**

There was a jolt of some sort, and the Russian's eyes fluttered open, vaguely aware of the throbbing between his legs.

"I _hate_ turbulence." He heard Rei mutter to the side, and he glanced over. Rei was sitting in his plane seat, trying to read a magazine but obviously bothered by the turbulence. The officer looked over at him. "Oh, you're awake." And then his eyes trailed down.

There was an awkward silence as Rei was left to think of what the bluenette had been dreaming about.

Kai grunted at him and stood up, wandering towards the front of the plane. In the space of a couple of days, he had been humiliated and degraded in front of an entire nation, and now this. He wasn't sure what was worse, being punished in a similar way to his victims or having that control snatched from his grasp. Right now, he was nothing. Of course he would eventually get out, and hunt down those officers without hesitation.

And yet, no matter how many times he'd have to return to the small stall-like bathroom, he couldn't get that coppery and salty taste to stop lingering on the tip of his tongue. His lips curved back into a small smirk, washing his hands after being hunched over the toilet. He knew who he'd go after first.

* * *

_Owari~_

_*_

_There you have it, the idea that struck me at 12:49 on a saturday night, when I probably should have been sleeping._

_The perspectives from both Kai and Rei were a bit difficult for me, and I believe there may be one or two typos in there. _

_I welcome critique with open arms!_

_**Nysos is a mention from The Night Angel Trilogy by Brent Weeks, great reads.**_

_Sabz ~ 3_


End file.
